


L'assasymphonie

by Lucie16



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: But they have a very minor role, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Nannerl is the best sister, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, i guess ?, lots of feels, mention of threesome, they love each other a lot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucie16/pseuds/Lucie16
Summary: Après une nouvelle représentation à succès de Mozart, Salieri tente de composer une oeuvre qui dépassera celle de son adversaire. Mais une proposition et des attentions de la part de Mozart amènent le sombre compositeur à envisager un autre moyen de trouver le bonheur.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapitre 1

Aujourd’hui était encore un jour de rivalité à la cour de l’empereur d’Autriche. Salieri, comme à son habitude, pestait contre le génie de Mozart. Le petit prodige venait de donner la première représentation de son nouvel opéra et cela avait été un franc succès. Maudissant la beauté de sa musique mais ne souhaitant pas de nouveau l’emporter en corrompant les musiciens de son rival, Salieri refusa toutes les propositions de Rosenberg. L’intendant sembla déçu mais n’insista pas, de peur d’énerver Salieri. Ce dernier réfléchissait à une nouvelle composition qui se voulait meilleure que celles de Mozart. Cependant, la tâche était ardue et après plusieurs heures de travail acharné, le compositeur laissa tomber sa plume en soupirant. A quoi bon ? Mozart finirait toujours par le surpasser et l’humilier. Il fut interrompu par le son de quelqu’un qui toquait à la porte de son bureau. Salieri avait une idée très claire de la personne qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Il l’ouvrit, et en apercevant la fine silhouette, les habits colorés et les yeux pétillants de son vis-à-vis, il constata qu’il avait eu un bon pressentiment. 

« Mon cher Salieri ! Quel bonheur d’enfin vous retrouver ! Qu’avez vous pensé de mon opéra ? demanda joyeusement Mozart en s’installant nonchalamment dans le fauteuil sans même demander la permission.

\- J’en ai vu des meilleurs. Mais si vous êtes venu ici pour afficher votre soit-disant supériorité et votre succès, vous feriez mieux de repartir.

\- Je ne faisais que prendre de vos nouvelles ! Ne soyez pas si susceptible !

\- Je ne suis pas susceptible Mozart, répondit sèchement l’Italien.

\- Vous ne renvoyez pourtant pas cette impression », le provoqua malicieusement l’autrichien.

Salieri soupira et se tut. Il savait que cette discussion n’allait mener nulle part, le passe-temps favori de Mozart étant d’essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds dès que l’occasion se présentait.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne remarqua pas que son confrère s’était rapproché de son bureau et s’appuyait maintenant dessus tout en observant les différentes partitions dispersées sur le meuble. Il s’empara, d’un mouvement rapide et calculé du poignet, de l’esquisse de concerto que Salieri avait composé un peu plus tôt. 

« Mozart ! Rendez moi cela immédiatement ! » Protesta l’Italien en se levant d’un bond.

Mais le petit génie ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se mit à courir par petits sautillements en brandissant la partition au dessus de sa tête, répandant son rire enfantin partout où il passait. Salieri le poursuivit dans les couloirs du Palais Royal en maudissant l’attention qu’il amenait sur eux deux. Mozart s’arrêtait durant de courts instants afin de déchiffrer l’œuvre de son rival ce qui ne faisait qu’accentuer la rage de ce dernier. Finalement, l’Italien le rattrapa et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur. L’Autrichien avait franchi les limites. Salieri pouvait supporter ses railleries mais ses compositions lui appartenaient : lui et uniquement lui avait le droit de les consulter tant qu’elles n’étaient pas achevées. Le blondinet dû sentir le changement d’atmosphère puisque son petit sourire narquois s’effaça lentement.

« Je n’aurais pas cru que vous prendriez notre petit jeu aussi sérieusement, cher ami. N’êtes vous point habitué à mes pirouettes, à présent ? 

\- Cela n’a rien à voir avec d’habitude, imbécile. Ce travail m’appartient et je refuse que vous posiez vos sales pattes dessus. Ça me paraissait pourtant être du simple bon sens mais j’oubliais que vous n’aviez aucune morale », répliqua froidement Salieri.

Et était-ce une pointe de déception que le salsbourgeois sentait dans la voix de son vis-à-vis. Salieri avait donc encore de l’estime pour lui ? Ou du moins il en avait avant que Mozart ne fasse de nouveau tout tomber à l’eau. Ses efforts afin de faire évoluer leur relation semblaient toujours voués à l’échec. Mozart savait qu’il ne s’y prenait pas de la meilleure façon et qu’il se comportait souvent comme un irresponsable mais il voulait uniquement comprendre et rendre heureux le sombre compositeur. Pourquoi satisfaire son rival se révélait-il si complexe ? Oh, si seulement il arrivait à briser la carapace que Salieri avait érigé autour de son cœur… Le jeune Autrichien se fit la promesse de ne jamais abandonner sa lutte pour la reconnaissance de Salieri.

« Hé bien Mozart, vous avez perdu votre langue ?

\- Je… vous… voyez Salieri, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Une lueur de surprise passa brièvement dans les yeux du brun avant qu’il ne retrouve sa contenance.

« Ne croyez pas que vos petites excuses seront toujours suffisantes pour vous faire pardonner. Les gens finiront par se lasser de vos manies incessantes. »

Mozart se fichait pas mal de ce que les autres pensaient mais il prit le reproche de Salieri comme venant directement de lui ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer son malheur. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, le jeune homme ne savait que répondre. Salieri lui arracha la partition des mains et tourna les talons pour retourner à son lieu de travail.

« Attendez ! Je voulais vous dire que votre esquisse de pièce est vraiment belle. J’ai hâte de l’écouter une fois finie, avoua le plus jeune.

\- C’est encore une de vos moqueries ?

\- Pas du tout. Je pense que nous devrions essayer de composer ensemble. Votre nouvelle pièce nous servira de base !

\- Vous rêvez, Mozart. Vous ne cessez de m’importuner et vous osez me demander pareille alliance ? N’y-a-t-il donc aucun autre compositeur à la cour auquel vous pourriez proposez ceci ?

\- C’est à dire qu’ils n’ont pas votre talent… et votre caractère. »

Salieri leva les yeux au ciel et, d’un geste impatient, prit congé de l’Autrichien.

Le lendemain, Salieri était de nouveau affairé à la composition de son œuvre. Il avait l’inspiration issue d’un opéra qu’il était allé voir le soir précédent. L’arrangement mélodieux des violons et l’ouverture furent particulièrement réussis selon lui et le motivaient à créer à son tour. Un fa dièse, un ré, un la, les arpèges volaient sur le papier à la grande joie de Salieri. Il s’installa à son piano et joua la première partie de sa création afin d’avoir un aperçu de la mélodie dédiée à l’instrument le plus important. En effet, il s’était décidé sur la composition d’un concerto pour piano ce qui plaçait celui-ci au cœur de son travail. Il ajouta quelques notes pour transformer les croches en accords résonnants afin d’accentuer les harmonies aux moments clés du morceau. Il se laissa guider dans son exercice artistique et laissa ses doigts glisser librement sur les touches noires et blanches, improvisant un air qui servirait sûrement de base à la seconde partie de son concerto ou de simple exécutoire à ses sentiments.  
Les minutes passaient et Salieri jouait toujours. Il pouvait continuer des heures ainsi, la pratique et le temps lui ayant conféré une grande endurance et maîtrise. Ses pensées dévièrent alors vers un visage familier, souriant et encadré de mèches blondes. Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, les accords devinrent un peu plus majeurs et un peu moins mineurs et l’arrangement devint de moins en moins prévisible. C’était comme une tempête d’énergie, de vitalité avec quelques envolées ou accentuations éparses qui détonnaient du reste, rendant le tout très coloré mais aussi teinté d’une question, d’un agacement sous-jacent. Les nuances se livraient une bataille. Et une petite voix semblait demander à la tempête pourquoi elle était si vive, comment elle brillait si fort.  
Salieri prit soudain conscience de là où se dirigeait sa composition et des similitudes entre les comportements des notes et ceux de lui et Mozart. Évidemment que son inconscient créatif trahissait sa jalousie à l’encontre de son rival mais aussi son inconditionnelle admiration. Envers ses talents, certes, mais aussi envers son caractère solaire, bavard, extravagant, généreux, insupportable par moment. Salieri n’aimait pas songer à l’implication de ces propres pensées et il les ignorait souvent, les bloquant dans un coin de son cerveau, mais là elles s’imposaient à lui de façon indéniable et il se sentait vulnérable, même face à lui-même.

Une nouvelle fois Salieri entendit les coups contre sa porte. Mozart n’a-t-il donc rien à faire d’autre de sa journée que d’aller le tourmenter ? Il devait bien s’ennuyer pour souhaiter passer autant de temps avec lui. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à un petit homme, au regard fuyant, visiblement mal à l’aise et qui ne tenait pas en place.

« Excusez de vous dérangez, monsieur Salieri, mais vous… vous êtes attendu… et vu que vous n’étiez pas présent, j’ai été chargé de m’assurer que vous alliez bien... »

Salieri resta un instant coi face à cette intervention inattendue. Qui pouvait bien le demander à cette heure qui fut assez important pour qu’il puisse envoyer un représentant ? Soudainement, la réponse le frappa de plein fouet : la représentation organisé par le roi en personne ! Comment avait-il pu oublier un rendez-vous si crucial ! Cela faisait des semaines que l’événement était à l’agenda et Salieri n’était pas homme à fausser compagnie à ses invités sans explications ou tout du moins sans une bonne raison. Il n’avait eu que le concerto et Mozart en tête… cela expliquait sûrement son indifférence prolongée envers l’extérieur.

« Bien. Patientez un instant, je vous prie. Je vais chercher ce dont j’ai besoin et nous nous mettrons en route.

\- Entendu, monsieur. »

Salieri ferma la porte puis se hâta de récupérer les partitions de la représentation sur son bureau et sa baguette de chef d’orchestre. Pas besoin de pupitre, il serait sur place. Salieri jeta un coup d’œil rapide vers les partitions abandonnées sur le piano. Il y avait toujours le risque que Mozart entre lors de son absence et continue sa lecture de son concerto. En théorie, l’autrichien se devait lui aussi d’être présent lors de la représentation de Salieri et son orchestre mais Mozart et la bienséance, Mozart et les règles faisaient deux et rien n’assurait que le salsbourgeois ne s’engagerait pas dans un détour pour fouiner dans ses affaires. Il se saisit donc des feuilles et les rangea précipitamment dans son armoire, en prenant bien garde de verrouiller la porte du meuble avant de sortir de son bureau. 

« Hâtez-vous de me conduire au roi. Pressons le pas, je me suis déjà fait assez attendre, commanda le compositeur.

\- Compris, monsieur. »

Salieri et le valet arrivèrent devant la salle de concert quelques minutes plus tard. Il remit sa mèche en place, redressa son col et ajusta sa longue veste avant de pousser les lourdes portes du lieu.  
Il n’échappa pas au regards noirs de l’assemblée mais les ignora : il était déjà méprisé de la majorité, ce n’était pas un incident tel que celui-ci qui allait changer la donne. 

« Toutes mes excuses, sire. Mon retard est inacceptable et je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Vous êtes excusé Salieri. Vous êtes un de mes meilleurs éléments et vous êtes irréprochable la grande partie du temps, je fermerai donc les yeux sur l’attente que vous avez occurré.

\- Merci beaucoup, mon roi. Bien, je vais donc commencer sans plus m’attarder. »

Salieri se tourna vers l’orchestre et vit quelques regards inquiets mais il disposa ses partitions et s’empara de sa baguette. Il chercha le regard de chaque musicien, surtout ceux qui ouvraient la pièce afin de leur donner leur départ. 4 coups dans le vent, 1 mesure en l’air et le tempo ainsi que le départ furent donné par l’Italien. Le bourdonnement des cordes les plus graves et des cuivres s’éleva dans l’air, puis s’ajoutèrent peu à peu les bois et les violons ainsi que le discret apport du piano. Les musiciens semblaient un peu sous tension mais une heure plus tard, 3 mouvements suivants, le bilan de la représentation était on ne peut plus positif car tout s’était déroulé sans accroc. Le public affichait à présent un air bien plus ravi tandis que l’orchestre fut noyé d’une pluie d’applaudissements. 

Salieri salua le public et il sentait la satisfaction l’emplir tout entier. Qu’est ce qu’il aimait composer et diriger un orchestre. Et d’en plus recevoir de telles louanges, cela ne le poussait qu’à vouloir se surpasser toujours plus. Il releva la tête et c’est alors qu’il aperçu Mozart au fond de la salle. Il n’avait pas pu poser son regard sur lui plus tôt car il avait le dos tourné au public mais une petite voix au fond de lui espérait que l’autrichien ait été là dès la formation des premières notes, qu’il ait assisté à toute la représentation. Et qu’il l’ai aimé ? Non c’était absurde. Mozart avait trop de succès pour s’émouvoir de ce qu’il produisait. Salieri maudit de nouveau ses stupides sentiments qui semblaient avoir leur propre conscience et dérivaient de son optique de raison implacable et de froideur.

Quelques nobles vinrent le féliciter en personne et Salieri ne put s’empêcher de ressentir de la fierté car il avait réussi à tourner leur mépris en admiration en à peine une heure, ce qui était déjà un exploit à ses yeux. Après quelques poignées de main et discussions de surface qui ennuyèrent profondément l’Italien, vint enfin le tour de son spectateur le plus attendu. Salieri s’étonna du fait que Mozart ait été si patient pour lui adresser la parole et qu’il ne lui ai pas directement bondi dessus, comme à son habitude.

« Salieri ! Bravo pour votre représentation ! C’était très beau, j’ai beaucoup aimé ! » Lança joyeusement le blondinet, avec un sourire contagieux aux lèvres.

Salieri ne put s’empêcher de sentir les papillons dans son ventre face à la joie évidente de son rival de toujours mais il se garda bien de le montrer.

« Merci, Mozart. Si il ne s’agit pas d’une de vos brimades, je veux bien recevoir le compliment, pour une fois. »

Le plus jeune sembla étonné face à l’honnêteté de l’homme en face de lui. Pour une fois qu’il acceptait une de ses félicitations ! La rancœur du jour précédent ne l’avait donc pas poursuivi. Tant mieux, pensa Mozart, et son sourire s’élargit de plus belle. Ce n’était plus simplement un signe de son hyperactivité, il était réellement heureux à l’entente de cette réponse.

« Je le pense réellement, Salieri, vous êtes génial », souffla doucement Mozart.

Son aveu avait du sonner un peu trop comme une confession et pas tout à fait comme un simple compliment et il cru voir une légère teinte rouge passer sur les joues de son vis-à-vis, pour son plus grand bonheur. Salieri se racla la gorge avant de changer de sujet.

« Alors, Mozart, qu’avez-vous de prévu ces prochaines semaines ?

\- Vous voulez savoir si je suis disponible, Salieri ? Sourit malicieusement l’autrichien. Hé bien ! Cela m’étonne de votre part ! Mais si vous insistez tant, sortez votre calendrier, que nous convenons ensemble d’une date.

\- Très drôle, Mozart. J’aurais du me douter que vous alliez me répondre ainsi. Je faisais référence à de futurs projets ou idées que vous auriez, concernant la musique, répondit le brun impassiblement en insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- Hmm… J’ai bien quelques idées et des morceaux commencés et jamais finis…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais mon envie principale de projet n’est pas disponible en ce moment… J’ai un désir fort mais mon potentiel partenaire ne veut pas de moi… »

L’intensité dans les yeux de Mozart et son choix particulier de mots eurent encore un effet sur lui et Salieri se demanda s’ils parlaient toujours de musique.

« Quel est ce fameux partenaire qui a repoussé vos avances, Mozart ?

\- Un homme qui produit des merveilles et qui m’aiderait à faire de plus belles créations mais qui estime trop peu ma personne pour vouloir s’engager avec moi. »

L’Autrichien jouait dans le jeu de l’ambiguïté mais Salieri sentait l’honnêteté brûlante dans ses yeux et la douleur face au rejet du jour précédent, encore frais dans sa mémoire.

« Quel homme serait assez fou pour refuser de collaborer avec le « grand Mozart », les mots entre guillemets prononcés comme dégoulinants de sarcasme, et son succès inébranlable ?

\- C’est à vous de me le dire, Salieri. Que pensez vous qu’il manque à Mozart ?

\- Rien, prononça presque imperceptiblement l’Italien.

\- Qu’avez vous-dit Salieri ? Demanda Mozart, un mélange d’espoir et de vulnérabilité dans sa voix.

\- Rien Mozart, je n’ai rien dit, se rattrapa-t-il sèchement. »

Le blond sentait que le moment de flirt, de complicité était passé et il su qu’il lui faudrait attendre une autre rencontre pour espérer faire renaître ce dialogue entre eux. Salieri reculait encore et toujours. Il avançait petit à petit, se rapprochait, mais dès que l’instant de vulnérabilité survenait, il se rétractait aussitôt et ils étaient de retour à la case départ. L’équilibre était précaire et il fallait progresser à tâtons pour espérer un rapprochement. Mais Mozart ne perdait pas espoir et il fêtait chaque petite victoire dans sa relation avec Salieri en son for intérieur. Le brun pensait sûrement qu’il ne songeait qu’à sa propre personne, qu’il ne sentait pas la complexe fragilité de leur relation mais Mozart était plus attentif à leurs interactions qu’à toute autre chose. Il se montrait inconscient et rempli d’énergie mais au fond il était sensible au moindre changement chez son rival. Et il espérait pouvoir un jour transmettre à Salieri à quel point il tenait et faisait attention à lui malgré sa bonne humeur détachée.

« Et vous, qu’avez vous de prévu quant à vos compositions ? Demanda innocemment Mozart afin de relancer la conversation.

\- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas… Vous en avez lu un extrait pas plus tard qu’hier. »

L’Autrichien rougit légèrement. C’est vrai qu’il n’avait sûrement pas posé la question la plus judicieuse au vu des événements récents. 

« A propos de cela, justement. Je réitère ma proposition. J’aimerais que nous composions ensemble.

\- Mo-

\- Non Salieri. Pour une fois, que vous le croyez ou non, je suis sérieux, assura le plus jeune d’un ton déterminé.

\- Il n’est pas dans mes habitudes de me lancer dans de projets de collaboration avec d’autres compositeurs.

\- Il n’est jamais trop tard pour sa première fois. »

Et même si le ton de Mozart était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus sérieux, Salieri ne put retenir le frisson qui parcouru son corps face à ce sous entendu. Peut être était-il involontaire mais rien n’était moins sur quand l’homme en face de lui draguait tout ce qui bouge. 

« Mon concerto est quelque chose de personnel. Je suis désolé mais vôtre participation n’irait qu’à l’encontre de mes intentions. »

Mozart voulut insister, comme il lui plaisait tant à faire. Cependant, le « je suis désolé » de Salieri et sa mise en garde de la dernière fois le poussèrent à ravaler son insistance. Son interlocuteur se forçait certainement à repousser ses répliques cinglantes et sa froideur caractéristique alors il pouvait aussi faire un effort de son côté. Mais il n’abandonnait clairement pas l’idée d’un jour réussir convaincre Salieri à travailler avec lui.

Ils se saluèrent et vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupations, assez similaires puisqu’elles consistaient à discuter avec les différents convives. Excepté que Salieri baignait dans les fausses apparences et les formules de politesse à outrance tandis que Mozart riait fort et parlait franchement avec quelques femmes quelques mètres plus loin. L’Italien ne souhaitait qu’une chose : retourner dans le confort de son bureau et continuer à travailler sur son morceau, là où il pouvait exprimer ce qu’il pensait sous une forme que personne ne comprendrait totalement. Il jeta un coup d’œil en direction du plus jeune, alors que la femme à côté de lui se plaignait encore du comportements de ses serviteurs, avec un ton qui ne générait que de l’agacement chez Salieri. Il semblait heureux, toujours ravi d’être sous le feu des projecteurs et au centre de l’attention de ses interlocuteurs. Il admirait cela en un sens. La capacité à se délecter de la compagnie des autres, même la plus mauvaise. La bonne humeur et l’optimisme constant, exaspérants à souhait mais aussi adorables, porteurs d’espoir. Mozart croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d’œil joueur. Salieri détourna aussitôt le regard en levant les yeux au ciel. Cet homme était incorrigible. 

Trois heures plus tard, la soirée touchait enfin à sa fin. Salieri prit congé de ses partenaires de discussion et pu enfin regagner son bureau. Il était épuisé par tant d’interactions, de bruit ambiant et par son concert, tout simplement. Le mal de tête qui avait prit ancrage en lui pulsait dans son front et il espérait qu’il disparaisse rapidement afin qu’il puisse trouver le sommeil. Salieri ouvrit l’armoire, récupéra son œuvre chérie, déposa le reste de ses affaires sur son bureau et soupira. Il avait reçu un bouquet de lys d’une certaine Mathilde qui semblait admirer ses talents, mais pas uniquement… Il était aussi sorti de la réception avec deux nouvelles commandes. La plus prestigieuse lui avait été confiée par un directeur d’opéra qui souhaitait une nouvelle œuvre par un grand nom pour attirer les foules et renouveler son offre. La seconde se voulait bien plus modeste et était née de la demande d’une femme qui n’avait pas froid aux yeux quant à l’argent qu’elle pouvait débourser pour une composition musicale. Bien heureusement, les délais lui offraient une grande marge de manœuvre et il estimait pouvoir finir son morceau actuel avant de se lancer dans ces deux autres projets.  
Sortant de sa rêverie, Salieri attrapa sa longue cape d’hiver, sortit de son bureau, traversa les quelques couloirs qui le séparait de l’entrée et se retrouva enfin dans le froid glacial de la mi-janvier. Il faisait nuit noire et seuls les rares éclairages provenant de certaines habitations illuminaient les pavés sous ses pieds, guidant ses pas. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent dans le silence ambiant de la nuit froide, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit étouffé des chaussures de Salieri qui sortit sa clé, déverrouilla sa porte et entra dans son domicile. Il se déchaussa, se changea et il fut dans son lit sans perdre une seconde. La journée avait été longue. Productive mais épuisante. Le musicien se laissa donc bien vite porter par le sommeil, qu’il accueillit comme une bénédiction.


	2. Chapitre 2

La lumière naturelle perçait à travers la fenêtre et berçait la chambre d’une douce lumière. Un rayon de soleil reposait sur le visage du jeune homme qui prenait peu à peu conscience de ses alentours, un œil a moitié ouvert. Il tâta le lit à côté de lui et sa main rencontra une autre présence à sa droite. Une présence féminine vu la douceur de la peau. Mozart se redressa et s’étira discrètement tout en observant de plus près la personne à ses côtés… ou plutôt les personnes. Il remarqua en effet qu’un homme était aussi allongé à sa droite. Il fut surpris un instant avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne ressurgissent… Il avait discuté et rigolé avec ses admirateurs mais il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps aux côtés d’un couple adorable. Un petit homme, bon vivant et généreux, qui arrivait à peine à cacher les étoiles dans ses yeux à la vue du compositeur. Tout avait commencé par des compliments sobres mais sincères mais quelques verres d’alcool avaient affranchis les dernières barrières de l’homme qui avait révélé l’étendue de son admiration. Sa femme, fine, blonde aux yeux bleus, partageait sa passion envers la musique de Mozart. Elle semblait attendrie de la sincérité sans bornes de son mari et tout trois avaient échangé sur l’art, le snobisme intenable de certains nobles qui se voyaient comme supérieurs à la terre entière, les projets de vie, les espoirs pour l’année à venir. Leurs rires avaient résonné dans la grande salle et ils avaient rapidement établit une complicité indéniable. Mêlé au flirt de Mozart, à l’admiration de ses deux partenaires et à l’ambiance de célébration et de joie qui flottait dans l’air, les rapprochements n’avaient pas tardé à se manifester. Et c’était ainsi qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés à quitter la soirée un peu plus tôt pour ne que mieux la poursuivre dans le domicile même du compositeur. Ce qui avait inévitablement abouti à la situation qu’il avait sous les yeux.

Mozart se leva en prenant garde à ne pas trop faire bouger le lit pour ne pas réveiller ses 2 partenaires. Il prit des vêtements dans sa penderie et s’habilla rapidement puis descendit à la cuisine. Il prit tout d’abord un saladier et y cassa trois œufs qu’il remua, sala et poivra. Puis, il prit un poêle, la déposa sur la gazinière, alluma le feu et y déposa sa préparation. Il ajouta du bacon sur l’omelette en cuisson et laissa la délicieuse odeur monter jusqu’à ses narines et un sourire satisfait s’afficha sur son visage. Trop concentré sur sa préparation, il n’entendit pas les pas dans les escaliers et fut surpris de voir ses 2 amis lorsqu’il releva la tête.  
« Rosalie, Ernest vous êtes là, je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir de sitôt !

\- Il est quand même presque midi, Wolfgang, répliqua doucement la jeune femme, avec un sourire tendre.

\- Je vois que tu nous a préparé un festin ! Tant mieux, je meurs de faim ! »

Le compositeur sourit à ses compagnons et servit trois assiettes qu’il déposa à table autour de laquelle ils prirent place. Il ajouta des verres et des couverts puis s’assit à leurs côtés. Le repas se déroula dans un silence confortable, baigné des souvenirs de la soirée précédente. Mozart avait craint qu’un malaise s’installe entre eux et que leur complicité de la veille se soit envolée en même que le cadre festif. Cependant, il se voyait plaisamment surpris face au sentiment de familiarité qu’il ressentait avec le couple. Une fois leur déjeuner terminé, Ernest prit la parole.

« Wolfgang, ma femme et moi avons beaucoup apprécié ta compagnie hier soir. Nous voulions tant te rencontrer pour tes multiples talents et finalement c’est ta personne entière qui nous a charmé. »

Rosalie prit la main de son époux dans la sienne et poursuivit. 

« Il est certain qu’on ne s’attendait pas à finir la soirée chez toi en arrivant à la représentation, hier après-midi ! Mais la tournure qu’ont prit les événements ne furent pas pour nous déplaire. »

Elle ne put s’empêcher de lancer un clin d’œil complice au compositeur qui lui répondit par un sourire ravi. 

« Je suis si heureux que vous me dîtes cela ! Je craignais que tout cela ne soit que passager et que vous regrettiez d’avoir passé votre temps en ma compagnie. »

La peur du rejet filtra à travers sa voix et Wolfgang ne chercha pas à la camoufler. Il savait qu’il pouvait faire confiance à Ernest et Rosalie. Ceux-ci le regardèrent avec un brin de tristesse. Ils avaient pris connaissance de la difficile relation entre Mozart et Salieri et ils avaient bien compris que l’Autrichien s’était habitué à recevoir le rejet comme réponse habituelle à son côté extravagant et qu’il le craignait à présent. Le couple entraîna le blondinet dans une étreinte commune et il eut les larmes aux yeux face au soutien de ses tout nouveaux amis. 

« Wolfgang, je me dois tout de même d’être honnête avec toi. Ernest et moi sommes prêts pour un verre avec toi, une longue discussion, des rires ou même du réconfort quand tu le souhaites. Il suffit qu’on s’accorde sur une date et nous serons ravis de te revoir. Et par rapport à cette nuit, no-

\- Vous regrettez, c’est cela ? coupa Mozart en tâchant de ne pas révéler à quel point il était affecté.

\- Ce n’est pas ça. C’était un moment merveilleux et nous avons beaucoup apprécié. Et pas juste parce que nous t’admirons, Wolfgang, nous l’avons fait pour celui que tu es vraiment, au-delà du fait que tu portes le nom Mozart. Ma femme et moi étions ouverts à ce genre d’expérience, nous avions toujours voulu tester cela et nous ne pouvions pas imaginer mieux pour cela que toi, quand nous avons discuté pour la première fois, hier soir.

\- Nous avons même envisagé de poursuivre dans une relation plus sérieuse avec toi mais, surtout, il y a quelque chose d’encore plus fort que nous avons remarqué. »

Mozart retenait son souffle, incertain quant à la tournure de la conversation.

« C’était la façon dont tu parlais de Salieri. De tes regards en coin quand il ne regardait pas dans ta direction. Tout ton langage corporel trahissait ton amour pour lui. J’ai cru voir le reflet d’Ernest quand il avait le béguin sur moi, il y a des années et qui n’osait pas me l’avouer de peur que je le repousse. » Elle termina sur un petit rire que partagea son mari, visiblement habitué aux remémorations concernant les débuts de leur relation.

« Ce que nous voulons dire par là, c’est que nous pensons que tu as le cœur rempli d’amour pour ton bel Italien et que je ne pense pas que tu ait de la place pour te lancer dans une relation sérieuse alors que tu cherches à gagner son cœur. »

Le premier réflexe de Mozart fut de réfuter ces paroles, d’affirmer qu’il avait besoin et envie d’eux. Mais une plus grande partie de lui, dirigée par son affection forte envers l’autre compositeur savait à quel point ses deux amis avaient raison. Il cherchait à conquérir Salieri en un sens, n’était-ce pas ce qu’il avait toujours cherché à faire ? Et il ne perdait rien dans l’affaire. Ses deux interlocuteurs avaient été clairs : ils voulaient rester ses amis et confidents et continuer à approfondir leur relation. Et leur honnêteté envers sa situation avec Salieri était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être convaincu. Ils le lisaient mieux qu’il ne se connaissait lui même, si ce n’était pas une preuve de leur amitié ! Cette fois, l’Autrichien ne pu retenir ses larmes face à l’attention à laquelle il était sujet. Le couple resserra sa prise sur lui et ensemble ils rirent, la gorge nouée d’émotion.

Quand Mozart arriva au palais en début d’après-midi, il se sentait en paix et euphorique. Cela faisait des semaines voire des mois qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi léger et il voulait en faire profiter le monde entier. Il rencontra Haydn et lui sauta presque dans les bras. Le musicien avait l’habitude de l’enthousiasme de son ami mais il fut étonné de tant d’ardeur à cette heure de la journée. Mozart croisa ensuite le chemin de Rosemberg et même à cet insupportable homme il avait envie de faire un câlin, c’est pour dire. Le compositeur se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau. Il ne voulait pas refaire l’erreur de déranger Salieri si tôt après leur semblant de réconciliation et ne voulait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur. Il s’installa alors à son piano et continua à composer, il était inspiré.   
Trois heures de travail acharnés et une jovialité à toute épreuve permirent la création de 5 nouvelles pages de partition, remplies des parties jouées par chaque instrument. Et cela représentait une sacré progression dans l’avancée de son œuvre, qui mettait Mozart à l’abri de potentiels problèmes de délais. Il serait plus que dans les temps.   
Il décida de répéter une dernière fois sa pièce avant de rentrer chez lui. La journée aura été courte mais d’une productivité indéniable. Il posa le bout de ses doigts sur les touches en ivoire et fit résonner les mélodies harmonieuses dans son bureau. La concentration du processus de composition avait laissé place à un sentiment de libération et son esprit partit à la dérive, à l’image du sentiment ressenti par Salieri la veille, lors de sa propre improvisation. Le compositeur bascula imperceptiblement vers un rythme plus lent, plus mélancolique. Il ne s’agissait pas tellement du reflet de la froideur habituelle de Salieri que de la peur de subir un nouveau rejet ou même de ne jamais voir leur relation aboutir à quelque chose de plus que des interactions professionnelles, voire amicales. Mais Mozart ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Ce n’était pas la mélodie d’un cœur désespéré mais, au contraire, un cœur qui reprenait confiance. Les notes chantaient que tout n’était pas parfait mais que, bon dieu, les choses avaient le potentiel de devenir excellentes, si tant est que son rival lui laisse une chance de se prouver. 

Le clocher sonnait 18 heures lorsque Mozart ferma la porte de son bureau derrière lui. Il avait promis à sa sœur de passer dans la soirée, cela faisait trop longtemps qu’il n’était pas allé dîner chez elle. Il sortit et vit que le ciel était déjà d’encre. Il frissonna au contact du froid et envia les jours d’été passées trop rapidement. Nannerl n’habitait pas la porte à côté, il fit donc arrêter un cocher et lui indiqua la direction à prendre. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Mozart descendait de la calèche en remerciant et tendant quelques pièces à son propriétaire. 

Il traversa la voie et se retrouva face à la demeure de sa sœur. Il toqua à la porte et n’eut à attendre que quelques secondes pour que celle-ci ne s’ouvre et que Nannerl l’accueille avec un grand sourire. Il passa le seuil de la porte et la prit dans ses bras avant qu’elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot et son sourire se transforma en petit rire surpris. 

« Tu m’as beaucoup manqué, cher frère, ça fait tellement longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vus ! »

Mozart ne pu qu’acquiescer et la serrer plus fort contre lui. Lui et Nannerl étaient inséparables durant l’enfance mais sa rébellion contre son père et ses nombreux voyages les avaient quelque peu éloignés. Cela faisait quelques mois qu’ils avaient réellement repris contact, le temps que la cicatrice de la mort de leur mère se referme et qu’ils puissent se regarder à nouveau dans les yeux sans que Mozart ne ressente le poids de la culpabilité. 

« Toi aussi, Nannerl. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Aussi bien que ce que père me le permet… Tu sais ce qu’il pense de ma vie en solitaire pour le moment… »

Mozart adressa un sourire désolé à sa grande sœur. Il ne savait que trop bien à quelle point elle souhaitait être indépendante et avoir le contrôle de sa vie mais il était aussi conscient du fait qu’être une femme ôtait beaucoup de libertés. Nannerl jouait comme un ange et il savait qu’elle méritait sa place dans le monde de la musique autant que lui, qu’elle pouvait gagner sa vie sans dépendre des revenus d’un homme. Mais la société et leur père voyaient la chose sous un autre angle. Mozart fanfaronnait, défiait les lois, se riait des nobles et pourtant, quand il était question de déjouer les principes de la société pour le bien-être de sa sœur, il se sentait impuissant.

« Je le sais… Je suis désolé, sœurette. Tu sais ce que je donnerais pour te voir rayonner aux côtés des plus grands. »

Nannerl sourit en remerciement mais il voyait aussi dans ses yeux la dure résolution. La petite fille rêveuse semblait perdre du terrain sur la réalité du monde et il espérait que les lois stupides de la société n’aboliraient pas à jamais le bonheur du bout de femme qu’il avait sous les yeux. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et le conduit au salon. Il constata qu’elle avait redécoré les lieux, maintenant accordés à sa belle robe en soie bleue. Il remarqua quelques affaires qu’il n’avait jamais vu auparavant mais ne s’en étonna pas. Sa sœur avait sûrement besoin de renouveau. De délicieuses effluves de curry emplissaient la pièce et le ventre de Mozart gronda. Nannerl lui adressa un regard complice et l’informa du riz et poulet curry au menu. Elle les conduit au salon et ils s’installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils en cuir, face à l’âtre de la cheminée. 

« Je te sers quelque chose, Wolfgang ?

\- Je veux bien un jus de pomme, merci.

\- Mon petit frère qui prend un jus de pomme ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux même pas une petite goutte d’alcool ?

\- Hier soir j’ai eu une soirée assez arrosée, avoua-t-il en se grattant la nuque, il y avait une soirée organisée par l’empereur au palais.

\- Est ce que ça t’a déjà empêché de boire autrefois ?Rappela-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas un alcoolique ! Et puis je n’ai pas besoin de ça pour apprécier ta compagnie.

\- Tu sais comment me brosser dans le sens du poil, toi ! Tu n’as pas perdu la main depuis l’enfance. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Mozart fut soulagé de constater que leur lien demeurait malgré les années qui passaient. La maîtresse de maison s’excusa brièvement pour se rendre dans la cuisine et revint quelques instants plus tard, un verre de vin blanc et de jus de fruit dans les mains. Elle les déposa sur la table devant eux, s’assit sur le canapé, ôta ses chaussures et replia ses jambes en tailleur sous elle. Son frère reconnu aussitôt son « mode discussion relax » et il savait qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui faire raconter tous les évènements des dernières semaines. Enfin, elle n’aurait pas à faire de grand efforts pour cela au vu de la nature bavarde et chaleureuse de Wolfgang. 

« Alors quoi de beau à la cour de Vienne ?

\- Hé bien, en ce moment je prépare des commandes pour de nombreux clients, dont l’empereur ! Le succès de l’Enlèvement au Sérail n’a fait que m’ouvrir des portes et j’ai peine à me rendre compte du nombre de personnes qui apprécient mon travail à présent !

\- Tu as tellement travaillé pour cela, Wolfgang. Tu le mérite.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que ça m’a coûté. La vie de mère et ma relation avec père. Même avec toi… Mes projets fous nous ont éloigné un temps…

\- Ce n’est pas le moment de regarder en arrière. Tu as beaucoup sacrifié pour ton rêve mais c’est justement pour cela que tu dois continuer à tout donner pour réaliser chaque jour qui passe. »

Son ton était compatissant mais ferme. Et Wolfgang savait que sa sœur au grand cœur voulait qu’il poursuive son ambition pour lui mais aussi en leur nom, au nom de son avenir amputé dès la naissance malgré un talent indéniable. Elle souhaitait qu’il vive les succès les plus passionnément possible car il n’avait pas le droit de ne pas savourer ce qu’elle aurait tout donner pour goûter. Tout cela demeurait des non-dits mais Mozart connaissait bien Nannerl et il devinait en un regard ce qui aurait pu être expliqué en tant de mots. 

« Et je le ferais, Nannerl, crois moi. Aujourd’hui justement, j’ai beaucoup été inspiré sur ma commande du moment !

\- Je croyais que tu avais la gueule de bois à cause de ta cuite sous-entendu de la vielle !

\- Je n’appellerais pas ça comme ça non plus, un peu de demi-mesure, sœurette. »

L’éclat malicieux dans sa voix était immanquable et l’occasion trop belle pour passer à côté.

« Et c’est Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart qui me dit cela ! On aura tout entendu ! Depuis quand es-tu raisonnable, au juste ?

\- Attends, laisse moi un instant le temps de me rappeler… Ah oui jamais ! »

L’éclat de leurs rires résonna dans le salon avant que Mozart reprenne un peu plus sérieusement.

« Hier, j’ai rencontré un couple : Ernest et Rosalie. Ils aiment beaucoup ma musique et ils sont d’une merveilleuse compagnie. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, bu et je pense qu’ils ont le potentiel de devenir une amitié solide.

\- C’est merveilleux ! C’est donc eux qui t’ont rendu si heureux ? Tu me semblais rayonner encore plus que d’habitude.

\- Héhé merci. Et toi, Nannerl, tu as fait la connaissance de nouvelles personnes intéressantes ?

\- Justement… J’ai rencontré quelqu’un…

\- Oh ! Mais c’est génial ! Un homme ou une femme ? 

\- Je parle d’une relation amoureuse, Wolfgang. Pas d’une amitié.

\- Je n’ai pas dit le contraire. »

Nannerl leva les yeux au ciel mais elle avait un sourire aux lèvres. Les préférences de son frère n’étaient évidemment pas un secret pour elle. 

« C’était il y a un mois environ alors que je faisais mes emplettes au marché. J’étais très chargée, plus que ce que je n’avais prévu et il m’a aidée à porter les sacs. »

Face au regard amusé de son frère, elle se défendit aussitôt. « Je sais que ça à l’air cliché et ringard dit comme ça mais tu te doutes bien que ce n’est pas tout. On s’est recroisés la semaine d’après et cette fois ci nous avons discuté plus longtemps, nous avons fixé un rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard. Tu sais comment ces choses là fonctionnent. Il y a un bon courant entre nous, il est serviable, me fait rire et semble vraiment responsable. »

Elle acheva sa réplique sur une mine attendrie mais aussi un peu contrite. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de s’épancher sur les raisons de précises de ses sentiments de cette manière.

« Je comprends mieux la présence de ces nouveaux objets un peu partout dans la maison, à présent.

\- Oui c’est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis. Nous ne vivons évidemment pas ensemble mais il passe souvent et j’imagine que je me suis déjà habituée à voir ses affaires parmi les miennes.

\- C’est un bon signe ça. Tu n’imagines pas comme je suis ravi pour toi. »

Mais Nannerl n’avait pas tant de mal à l’imaginer quand elle voyait l’intensité avec laquelle son frère miroitait son expression joyeuse. 

« Mais assez parlé de moi ! Comment se passent les choses entre Salieri et toi ?

\- Tu ne tourne pas autour du pot ! Ta franchise, justement, me rappelle celle de Salieri. Sauf que la sienne est d’une autre nature. Je ne comprends pas, sœurette, je lui montre mon affection à longueur de journée et tantôt il semble entrer dans mon jeu et l’espoir monte en moi mais d’autres fois il est juste si glacial…

\- Tu m’as expliqué à quel point Salieri avait du mal à accorder sa confiance. Même avec toi, qu’il côtoie au quotidien, il doit avoir du mal à s’ouvrir.

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment ça, je pense. J’ai toujours l’impression de faire un pas de travers… Il y a deux jours, par exemple, je suis entré dans son bureau et j’ai vu qu’il avait laissé traîner de nouvelles partition sur son bureau. Tu me connais, moi et ma curiosité légendaire. Je n’ai pas pu résister, je voulais tant poser les yeux sur ce qu’il venait de composer. Et de ce que j’ai pu apercevoir, c’est vraiment magnifique.

\- De ce que tu as pu apercevoir ?

\- Oui, je me suis… enfui avec sa composition disons…

\- Non ! Tu n’as pas fait ça !

\- Si… Il m’a poursuivi à travers tout le palais et tu aurais du voir le regard qu’il me jetait. J’ai bien cru que j’allais mourir et si les yeux pouvaient tuer, ça n’aurait fait aucun doute.

\- Wolfgang, je sais que ça ne partait pas d’une mauvaise intention mais c’est quand même un travail personnel. Je comprends qu’il ne l’ai pas bien pris.

\- Je le sais. Comme je te le dis, c’est toujours moi qui fait tout tomber à l’eau. J’ai tenté de lui proposer une collaboration pour lui témoigner l’admiration que je ressentais envers sa composition mais il a cru que je me jouais de lui… »

L’aînée des Mozart déposa sa main sur l’épaule de son cadet, en signe de soutien. 

« Et il a refusé net j’imagine… Tu as tenté de lui en reparler à un autre moment ?

\- Oui, dès le lendemain, lors de la fête. Mais sa réponse vu encore négative.

\- A peine 24 heures, ça fait peu court pour prendre une telle décision. Je pense que Salieri accorde bien plus de réflexion à ta proposition qu’il n’en laisse paraître. Laisse lui un peu de temps pour qu’il se fasse à l’idée que coopérer avec toi est une opportunité qu’il ne peut pas refuser. »

Mozart se sentait revigoré par les paroles de sa sœur. Il savait qu’elle se voulait rassurante mais aussi qu’elle ne lui mentirait pas, même pour protéger ses sentiments. Il y avait donc certainement une part de vrai dans ce qu’elle avançait. Et s’il avait juste été un peu trop brusque, une nouvelle fois ?

« Il faudrait que je lui montre que je n’ai pas dit ça à la légère et qu’il peut prendre un temps de réflexion mais que je reste à l’attendre, que je n’ai pas abandonné.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui offrir un cadeau ?

\- Un cadeau ? Tu penses qu’il l’accepterait ? J’ai peur que ça ne fasse pire que mieux…

\- Il faudrait lui offrir quelque chose de symbolique, je pense. De la façon dont tu me décris Salieri, il ne semble clairement pas le type à accepter un objet passe-partout. »

Nannerl avait raison. Il était inimaginable que l’élu de son cœur accepte pareil présent au vu de la réticence qu’il présentait face à toute tentative de flatterie. Le cadeau se devait, ironiquement, de ressembler le moins possible à ce que l’on imagine généralement à la mention de ce mot. Mozart songea un instant. Qu’est ce qui plairait à Salieri ? Qu’est ce qu’il pourrait bien lui donner qu’il puisse accepter et qui témoigne de son affection. La réponse lui vint soudainement : sa musique. S’il avait bien une chose sur laquelle tous pouvaient s’accorder, il s’agissait de la jalousie de Salieri envers le génie de Mozart. Mais plus important encore, c’était de se dire que cette jalousie était forcément née d’une admiration, d’une envie d’égaler voire même de dépasser son génie créatif. L’Italien avait beau tenter de le camoufler autant qu’il le voulait, Mozart voyait clairement à travers son jeu. Salieri ne l’appréciait peut être pas mais il ressentait une avidité toute particulière envers les notes qui naissaient de sa plume. Et puis la caractéristique principale de Mozart était son talent de compositeur. Il s’exprimait à travers ce métier, ou plus exactement cette vocation. Quoi de mieux pour comprendre le jeune Autrichien que d’écouter ses mélodies ? Quoi de plus personnel que ce qui sortait directement de son cœur pour s’inscrire sur le papier à partition ? Et comme si cela n’était pas une raison suffisante, la scène de l’avant-veille demeurait toujours ancrée dans la mémoire de Mozart. Salieri avait révélé l’importance qu’il accordait au fait de ne partager un morceau inabouti qu’avec ceux qu’il sélectionnait. Au principe que personne ne devait poser les yeux sur ce qu’il créait tant que cela n’était pas abouti. Si Mozart lui montrait une ébauche, un premier jet de ce sur quoi ils étaient tout deux experts et pour laquelle ils avaient donc une affection particulière, la curiosité de Salieri ne pourrait pas le faire décliner l’offre. Il aurait aussi une assurance de la confiance et l’envie de partage que Mozart lui porte. Et dans le pire des cas, le plus jeune devrait essuyer un nouveau refus mais ce n’était rien qu’il ne connaisse pas déjà.

Il informa Nannerl de sa décision et elle accueillit la nouvelle avec grand enthousiasme.

« Tu n’aurais pas pu trouver mieux je pense ! Et tu sais quoi ? S’il rejette encore ton présent, va le déposer discrètement sur son bureau. Tu verras, il ne pourra pas résister d’y jeter un coup d’œil. »

Elle accompagna sa déclaration d’un clin d’œil et Mozart fut pris de l’envie soudaine de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras pour la remercier de son soutien. Qu’est ce qu’il ne ferait pas sans elle ?  
La jeune femme tira opportunité de cette petite pause dans la conversation pour aller finaliser le dîner et elle dit à son frère d’aller se mettre à table. 

Le repas fut excellent ce qui n’étonna pas Mozart une seule seconde. Ils continuèrent à rattraper le temps perdu alors que la soirée s’étirait vers la nuit. Les heures passées en compagnie de sa sœur, clôturait en beauté la journée de Mozart qui n’en avait pas vécu une si bonne depuis bien longtemps. Lorsqu’il quitta la maison de Nannerl ce fut avec une chaleur dans le cœur, née d’une façon différente de celle de la matinée mais avec le même sens : le magnifique sentiment de se sentir aimé et d’aimer en retour. Il rentra chez lui, se changea et se coucha. Il fixa le plafond en imaginant de quoi serait faite la journée du lendemain. Il s’endormit, un sourire aux lèvres et un souvenir de lui et Salieri dans la tête.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Salieri arriva de bonne heure à la cour. Il savait qu’à cet horaire il ne risquerait pas de croiser grand monde et donc qu’il ne serait pas interrompu lors de sa séance de composition. Les couloirs étaient globalement vides alors qu’il se rendait à son bureau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’il croisa la personne qu’il s’attendait le moins à rencontrer à quelques pas de sa porte.

« Mozart ? Que faites-vous à une telle heure ici ?

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Mais ça n’aurait pas trop d’intérêt vu qu’il est bien plus commun pour vous que pour moi d’arriver le plus tôt possible…

\- En effet. C’est bien pour cela que votre présence m’étonne. Surtout dans ce couloir. Vôtre bureau n’est pas dans cette direction, si je ne m’abuse.

\- Non, vous avez raison Salieri… Mais je voulais faire un petit détour avant de commencer à travailler. »

Mozart semblait un peu gêné mais le brun ne cherchait plus à comprendre les étranges habitudes de l’Autrichien. Ainsi, l’état de son vis-à-vis ne l’intrigua pas plus qu’à l’ordinaire. 

« Hé bien, poursuivez votre, hum, « détour ». Si vous pouviez vous décaler pour que je puisse accéder à mon espace de travail. »

Le blond sembla étonné de cette remarque. Comme s’il venait à peine de prendre conscience de l’endroit auquel il se trouvait. Cet air perplexe et cette attitude figée n’étaient pas familières à Mozart et cette fois l’Italien le remarqua. Il tenta de formuler sa question sans laisser transpirer la moindre émotion et surtout pas l’inquiétude mais il ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils légèrement. 

« Que se passe-t-il Mozart ? Vous semblez particulièrement étrange aujourd’hui.

\- Oh non tout va bien… C’est juste que j’ai quelque chose pour vous…

\- Pour moi ? »

Cette fois Salieri ne put cacher l’étonnement dans sa voix. De qui Mozart pouvait-il bien transmettre une requête ou un objet ? Et depuis quand jouait-il les facteurs ? Le blond sortit une pile de partitions de derrière son dos et les tendit rapidement à Salieri, comme s’il craignait qu’elle disparaissent si l’Italien ne les acceptaient pas à l’instant.

« Pourquoi me tendez vous des parti- ? Attendez une seconde ! Ce ne sont pas les miennes que vous auriez subtilisé à tout hasard ?

\- Non non ! J’ai bien compris la leçon de la dernière fois et je ne toucherais plus à ce qui vous appartient sans votre accord. Elles sont à moi.

\- Pour quelle raison me donneriez-vous un de vos morceaux ?

\- Hé bien, c’est un cadeau de ma part. Je veux que vous puissiez les consulter tant que vous le souhaitez.

\- Mozart, si vous pensez pouvoir vous racheter de l’incident récent en me tendant simplement de vieilles partitions qui ne vous servent plus, vous vous méprisez. Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. »

L’homme en face de lui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder son air ouvert. Une ombre de désespoir et… supplication ? passèrent dans son regard. 

« Ce n’est pas ça Salieri ! Ce que vous avez sous les yeux, c’est mon travail le plus récent ! Une composition que j’ai entamée, une ébauche d’un futur projet d’une plus grande ampleur. Je veux que vous le voyiez le premier car je vous fait confiance. Je sais que vous garderez cela pour vous, que vous ne les glisserez pas sous le nez de chaque membre de la cours en vous pavanant de posséder une partie de mes créations. Vous ne me pensez pas digne de confiance mais moi je vous confie ce que j’ai de plus précieux, Salieri ! Vous pouvez me penser d’une naïveté sans bornes, je ne changerais point d’avis. C’est un cadeau et je veux que vous l’acceptiez. »

Un mélange de détermination forte, de conviction voire de fermeté transpiraient à présent sur le visage de Mozart. La timidité s’était envolé aussitôt qu’il ne s’était pas fait comprendre comme il l’espérait. A présent il avait de nouveau exposé une partie de son cœur, s’était encore rendu vulnérable et susceptible d’être rejeté. De nouveau, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart prouvait sa générosité et sa volonté de toujours lui offrir une seconde chance. Il lui donnait finalement tellement contre si peu. Salieri ne voulait pas lui renvoyer une nouvelle réponse froide et impersonnelle. Pas après un discours de cet acabit.

« Merci Mozart. Sachez que je tiens en haute estime la valeur du cadeau que vous me faites. »

Salieri prit délicatement la partition des mains de Mozart, sans chercher à éviter le contact de leurs peaux. L’Autrichien scrutait son visage, à la recherche d’autres indices émotionnels, d’une confirmation de ce qui était en train de se passer. L’Italien ne souriait pas réellement mais ses yeux oui et Mozart frissonna. Était-ce à cause du contact physique entre eux ou de ce regard ? Sûrement les deux. 

« J’espère que ça vous plaira, ajouta Mozart du bout des lèvres.

\- Je ne vois aucune raison pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Bonne journée, Mozart, dit-il doucement.

\- Bonne journée Salieri. »

Et la porte se ferma entre eux deux. Le cœur du salsbourgeois battait à la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Salieri venait-il réellement de le complimenter et de sous-entendre que son travail lui avait toujours plu ? Il s’en doutait, évidemment, mais il venait de recevoir ce qui s’approchait le plus d’une confirmation directe. Un sourire barra son visage et il dû inspirer un grand coup pour bloquer le rire qui menaçait de s’échapper de sa gorge. Ça n’aurait pas pu mieux se passer.

Le brun, de son côté, faisait face à des sentiments similaires, doublés d’une curiosité pour le cadeau qu’il venait de recevoir et brûlait d’envie de décrypter. Il s’assit et étala les pages face à lui. Il y en avait 18. Il se lança dans la lecture de la première tout en gardant son clavier à portée de main afin de vérifier la sonorité de certains passages. Évidemment, il ne pourrait réellement se rendre compte de l’effet global que s’il entendait un orchestre entier interpréter la composition mais il pouvait déjà se faire un bonne idée des gammes utilisées, de l’intention de Mozart, du tempo et surtout des sentiments que cela évoquait en lui. C’était magnifique. Bien sûr. Son rival avait-il déjà fait un faux-pas musical dans toute sa carrière ? Il ne savait pas le contexte dans lequel ces idées étaient venues à Mozart ni même l’identité du commanditaire mais il sentait quelque chose de tout particulier au contact de cette œuvre. Quelque chose de singulier. C’est comme-ci elle transmettait une forte affection… Non. Pas une affection. Un sentiment plus fort. L’amour. Les joues de Salieri se colorèrent d’une légère teinte rouge à la pensée même de ce mot. Il représentait une telle intimité à lui seul. Mozart avait-il conscience de ce que ce morceau renvoyait ? De la façon dont il touchait son âme ? Cela devait forcément être le cas. La première pensée de Salieri fut que l’Autrichien avait encore voulu le bouleverser et le malmener d’une façon détournée mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par l’idée que Mozart avait peut être juste eu envie de lui faire plaisir. Tout simplement. Sans arrière pensée aucune, sans machiavélisme. Cela se confirmait par l’attitude adoptée quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt par son confrère. Si cela n’avait été qu’une ruse, il n’aurait pas hésité à lui tendre son travail et n’aurait pas joué les timorés.

D’un coup, Salieri fut saisi pour l’envie de se rendre chez Mozart pour le confronter sur ce présent. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait avoir des réponses à ses questions incessantes et bordées d’espoir. Se pouvait-t-il que le compositeur ressente des choses à son égard ? Qu’il ait composé ce morceau dans le même élan qui avait emporté Salieri lors de son improvisation récente ? Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le maître de chapelle quitta son siège et se dirigea précipitamment vers sa porte, partitions en main. Pas le temps de ranger ses affaires. De toute façon, Mozart se tenait à distance donc il pouvait partir sans crainte. Il traversa les couloirs dans une sorte de transe dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Il voulait, non, devait voir celui qui faisait battre son cœur. C’était comme si un interrupteur avait été enclenché en Salieri et la trop longue attente avait laissé place au besoin dévorant de certitude. Il avait cet étrange sentiment d’irréalité, un peu comme la sensation d’être hors de son corps, et pourtant il n’avait jamais ressenti autant de détermination à aller parler à quelqu’un qu’en cet instant. 

Il arriva enfin à bon port et toqua à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Mozart. Il attendit que le sentiment de regret le gagne aussitôt mais il ne vint pas, contrairement à Mozart, qui se tenait déjà sur le pas de sa porte.

« Salieri ? Je ne m’attendais pas à vous revoir de sitôt. Qu’avez vous pensé de mon début de symphonie ?

\- Justement, par rapport à ça… Qu’avez vous ressenti en la composant ? »

Un éclair de surprise traversa les iris noisettes de son vis-à-vis, sûrement à cause de sa question directe. 

« Hé bien… De nombreuses choses… 

\- Mozart, ce manque d’éloquence vous sied bien mal.

\- Vous n’avez pas choisi la question la plus simple, non plus. Vous plus que n’importe qui d’autre, savez très bien qu’il n’est pas simple de mettre le doigt sur les sentiments exacts ressentis lorsqu’on compose !

\- Aviez-vous quelqu’un de précis en tête à ce moment là ? »

Il vit Mozart déglutir ostensiblement et se balancer d’un pied sur l’autre. De nouveau, sa gêne inhabituelle crevait les yeux.

« Salieri… Lorsque j’étais face à mon piano, la plume à quelques centimètres de moi et que… je songeais à cette symphonie. Je… je pensais à v-vous… » Le dernier mot avait été prononcé de façon quasi-inaudible mais il résonna en Salieri plus fort qu’un coup de tonnerre.

« Moi ?

\- Oui. Vous. »

L’Italien voulut insister, poursuivre dans cette direction qui s’annonçait si prometteuse. Mais si ce n’était qu’un malentendu ? Si Mozart avait composé, certes, en pensant à lui, mais qu’il avait mal interprété le sentiment exprimé dans sa musique ? Et même si l’Autrichien réciproquait son attirance, n’était-ce pas un peu brusque d’ainsi le pousser à s’ouvrir à lui si fortement. Mozart était honnête sur ce qu’il ressentait mais ça serait beaucoup lui demander que d’à nouveau mettre son âme à nue alors que Salieri restait encore sur la réserve. Alors, sans qu’il ne sache réellement pourquoi, il dit :

« J’accepte votre offre, Mozart. Composons ensemble. »

Il vit à la lueur de stupeur qui passa dans les yeux de son ami qu’il était aussi surpris que Salieri lui même face à une telle déclaration. Pas question de lui avouer directement tout ce que la composition avait éveillé en lui. Les sensations qui se bousculaient en son sein étaient à la limite de l’indécence tant elles pulsaient avec force. Mais il pouvait partager un peu, laisser échapper juste assez d’indices pour que Mozart soit satisfait tout en se dispensant de s’exposer à trop de vulnérabilité.

« Votre œuvre est prometteuse et originale. Elle m’a fait ressentir une grande palette d’émotions. Je dois bien avouer qu’elle m’a… touchée. Et au vu de votre grand enthousiasme à l’idée d’une collaboration entre nous, je ne peux qu’accepter. De plus, vous avez… pensé à moi lors de la création de cette symphonie. Elle me semble donc être une base parfaite pour la création de notre projet commun. »

Cette fois, il ne tenta pas de retenir le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Mozart faisait un pas vers lui et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, il n’était pas insensible aux efforts des autres, bien au contraire. Il pouvait retourner la faveur. 

« J’en suis ravi ! Vous avez mes partitions sur vous ? Commençons dès maintenant ! »

A l’accoutumée, Salieri aurait rechigné à s’engager dans une activité aux côtés de Mozart aussi brusquement. Mais cette fois, c’était lui qui avait décidé de se rendre à sa porte alors il accepta sans hésitation. Le blond ouvrit la porte plus largement, traîna Salieri à l’intérieur du bout de la manche et tira une seconde chaise qui semblait sortie de nulle part. Il les assit tout deux de part et d’autre du bureau et se saisit de sa plume avec une hâte non dissimulée. Sa joie de vivre est adorable, pensa spontanément Salieri. Il refoula aussitôt cette idée, de peur que ce que son esprit aller faire naître s’il le laissait dériver.

\- Alors, Salieri. Avez vous une inspiration particulière ?

\- Vous avez utilisé une tonalité assez intéressante et je pense qu’il faudrait continuer encore quelques pages avec celle-ci avant de transiter vers une autre via un accord pivot afin d’apporter encore plus de variété à votre symphonie.

\- Hmm… Vous avez raison… Je pense qu’il faudrait effectuer ce changement pour faire évoluer l’intention et le sentiment derrière cette première partie.

\- Et quelle est cette intention initiale ?

Mozart rougit. « Une forme d’affection, d’amour. 

\- Et vous avez une idée de la progression que nous pourrions utiliser pour basculer vers une autre émotion ? » Ajouta le brun sans pouvoir retenir le très léger écarquillement de ses yeux face aux mots de son ami.

« Vers l’espoir. Montée crescendo. Comme une envolée, en somme. Puis il faudrait faire durer l’apogée un certain temps. Une sorte de flottement dans l’espace, au dessus de tout, dans les nuages. Et puis la troisième partie serait évidemment la-

\- Descente. La bulle se crève, l’espoir se ternit et c’est le plongeon effrayant vers l’inconnu. La peur de s’écraser.

\- Celui qui chute regarde souvent en arrière, comme s’il cherchait l’être aimé.  
\- Mais il est hors de vue, caché par le brouillard. Et à l’arrivée, l’ange déchu sait qu’il vient de perdre la meilleure chose qu’il ait jamais connu, qu’il a été exilé.

\- J’aime tout particulièrement cette métaphore d’ange, elle est très belle, commenta doucement Mozart.

\- Et moi j’aime tout particulièrement notre cohésion sur l’inspiration derrière notre morceau.

\- Ne pensez pas que nous faisons une bonne équipe, Salieri ?

\- Ne rêvez pas trop, Mozart »

Mais il lui avait répondu avec un sourire dans la voix, sans ses accents sarcastiques habituels, comme s’il défiait sa réserve habituelle de refaire surface.

« Et si je le faisais quand même ?

\- Que feriez vous alors ? »

Face au regard intrigué de Mozart, il précisa. « Si vous pouviez faire ce que vous souhaitiez, comme à l’intérieur d’un songe.

\- Je ferais ça. »

Il se pencha et caressa doucement le dos de la main de Salieri avant de la prendre délicatement entre ses doigts fins. Tout du long, il garda son regard ancré dans celui de l’Italien pour guetter le moindre signe de rejet de la part de l’autre compositeur. Il la porta alors à ses lèvres et sourit légèrement quand il vit que cela faisait frissonner son Italien. Il poursuivit la conquête de sa peau en recouvrant de baisers aussi doux qu’une plume le poignet de Salieri. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement et repoussa du bout des doigts de l’autre main une mèche des cheveux de Mozart qui était tombée sur son visage. Depuis le temps qu’il avait envie de faire ça. Son acte tendre fit éclater un sourire rempli d’affection sur le visage de Mozart, qui décala légèrement sa chaise pour se rapprocher de Salieri. Il pencha la tête en avant, les yeux rivés sur la bouche du brun. Ce dernier sentit alors une sensation chaude sur ses lèvres et dans son cœur tandis que le plus jeune l’embrassait doucement. Salieri sentit un frisson le traverser de plus belle et il posa alors sa main contre la joue du blond pour approfondir leur échange. Il n’arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Mozart… l’embrassait ? Et pourquoi cela éveillait-t-il des sensations si délicieuses en lui ? Il sentit alors la langue de son partenaire demander l’accès à sa bouche et il l’accepta en répondant de la même manière. Mozart gémit doucement et Salieri ne put résister un grognement face à ce son électrisant. Il se sentait si bien et le feu qui animait son corps le réchauffait et accentuait son désir. Il ressentait un besoin presque animal de poursuivre leur baiser mais une nouvelle fois, la raison bataillait pour reprendre le dessus. Tout arrivait si soudainement. Qu’était-t-il en train de faire ? Salieri s’écarta alors de Mozart et regretta la chaleur qu’ils avaient partagé aussitôt.

« Mozart, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée... »

Le compositeur blond tenta de coller leurs lèvres à nouveau pour le faire taire mais Salieri l’interrompit, d’une main sur l’épaule.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions continuer.

\- Pourtant vous aviez l’air d’apprécier, rétorqua le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n’est pas contre vous, Mozart… Nous ne devrions juste pas.

\- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Si ce n’est pas moi le problème, ni votre appréciation de notre baiser de ce que je peux constater, c’est forcément que vous craigniez quelque chose, Salieri. Je sais que vous n’aimez pas parler de vos sentiments et surtout pas de ce qui vous tracasse mais pour une fois je veux des explications. »

Le brun soupira mais n’hésita pas avant de s’ouvrir à Mozart. Le temps de la retenue semblait révolu au vu des évènements récents. 

« La cour. Ce que penserons les autres. L’avenir. Nous, notre potentielle… relation.

\- La cour, ça fait bien longtemps qu’ils connaissent mes habitudes et ma pensée libertaire. Les autres… vous savez très bien que leur avis ne m’a jamais empêché de faire ce que je souhaitais. L’avenir, comment pourriez vous vous en inquiéter alors qu’il n’est pas encore tracé ? Quant à nous… Je vous veux. Je te veux, Antonio. Le choix n’appartient qu’à toi »

L’Italien ressenti une grande surprise face à l’utilisation de son prénom dans la bouche de Mozart. Il se dit qu’il pourrait s’habituer à l’entendre ainsi prononcé. 

« Wolfgang, tu sais bien que ce n’est pas si simple. Tu n’as que faire des usages, je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais ce n’est pas mon cas. Et même si ça l’était, il reste toujours l’obstacle de la société. L’homosexualité au milieu de la cour ne sera pas acceptée. Ce n’est pas la même chose que lors de tes idylles nocturnes, notre relation ferait scandale… 

\- Hmm… Je comprends… J’aimerais te convaincre de tout lâcher et juste suivre ton cœur mais je sais que tu n’es pas comme ça et je ne veux pas te changer. Et si on faisait un compromis ?

\- Je t’écoute.

\- Et si nous gardions tout simplement notre relation secrète ? Notre complicité se remarquerait peut être à la cour mais personne ne soupçonnerait ni ne pourrait prouver qu’il s’agit de quelque chose de plus fort qu’une grande amitié. Et une fois dans le cadre privé de nos maisons, nous pourrions agir à notre guise ! » Conclut Mozart avec une conviction et un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Salieri sourit face au discours de son ami. Il avait le don de convaincre ceux autour de lui, décidément. Il lui donnait l’espoir que les choses pouvaient fonctionner entre eux.

« Mais tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? s’enquit Salieri

\- La relation secrète ?

\- Non, je veux dire, entre nous. Tu penses qu’on peut y arriver malgré nos oppositions, nos différences, nos conflits…

\- Je crois que tu oublies notre ressemblances, sourit Mozart. Deux compositeurs de talents fréquentant la cour et méprisant la mondanité de la plupart des sujets. Nous l’exprimons différemment, certes, mais nous le ressentons tous les deux vivement. Amoureux de la musique. Aussi bien de la créer que de l’écouter, ou même de l’enseigner. Et amoureux d’autre chose… »

Salieri leva les yeux au ciel face à l’éternel romantisme de son compagnon mais son geste était plus affectueux qu’agacé. 

« Si tu doutes toujours Antonio, laisse moi me prouver à toi. Continuons la composition de notre projet commun et quand nous l’aurons fini, tu sauras si tu veux réellement de moi. En tant que collègue mais aussi en tant qu’amant, je l’espère. 

\- J’ai une meilleure idée. Je ne pense pas que tu ai besoin de te prouver à moi. »

Mais avant que le sourire de Wolfgang ne puisse faner, l’Italien enchaîna aussitôt. 

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte à quel point tu as tant donné pour moi. Toujours. Sans hésitation, sans questions. Même quand j’étais le plus infect et froid avec toi, tu ne cessais de revenir un sourire franc, une énergie contagieuse et des idées plein la tête. Je n’ai fait que te blesser, te rejeter… Même dans mes moments de partage, je restais plus froid que tu ne l’avais jamais été. Tu es arrogant, exubérant et fatiguant, c’est sûr mais tu n’as jamais critiqué mon travail, tu m’as toujours accepté comme je suis, sans essayer de me changer, juste de me comprendre. Ta persévérance, ton rire, ton entrain inépuisable… J’irais même jusqu’à dire qu’ils n’étaient qu’agaçants que parce que je ne faisais qu’aller à l’encontre de ceux-ci. Alors, non, Wolfgang, tu n’as pas besoin de te prouver à moi. C’est moi qui ait besoin de te faire comprendre à quel point j’ai besoin de toi. »

Mozart avait les larmes aux yeux face à cette inhabituelle déclaration. Toute cette attente et ces rejets avaient valus le coup pour avoir la chance d’entendre Salieri déclamer son amour ainsi. Il ne put retenir les vagues d’affection qui le traversèrent et se rapprocha de son aimé. Il l’embrassa doucement, tendrement, en transmettant tout l’amour qu’il ressentait envers le brun. Et Salieri fit de même tout en caressant la joue de celui qu’il aimait pour en essuyer les larmes qui coulaient. 

« Je t’aime, Antonio », murmura Wolfgang

Et pour toute réponse, l’Italien ne le sera que plus fort contre lui. Il n’était pas encore prêt à dire ces mots à son tour mais il pouvait exprimer son amour autrement.

« Ce n’est pas grave, je peux attendre pour ça », dit Mozart, un sourire aux lèvres, comme s’il avait lu dans les pensées de Salieri. 

Deux mois plus tard, dans la salle de concert

Les applaudissements résonnaient dans la grande salle alors qu’Antonio Salieri et Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart saluaient le public. Déjà il se disait à Vienne que la représentation qui venait d’avoir lieu entrerait dans l’Histoire. La collaboration d’une grande amitié, de grands talents, de grandes passions. La rencontre entre deux âmes inspirées avaient ému tout le pays et les rumeurs d’autres projets de cette envergure naissaient à chaque coin de la capitale. L’assasymphonie était un nom étrange pour cette magnifique composition mais personne ne contestait ni ne cherchait à comprendre pourquoi les deux compositeurs avaient choisit un titre dans une autre langue que l’allemand. Cela la rendait d’autant plus unique et intrigante.

Après nombre de remerciements, Mozart et Salieri s’éclipsèrent un instant. Ils se trouvaient à présent tout deux dans le couloir désert. Salieri plaqua Wolfgang contre le mur voisin et l’embrassa passionnément. Sous le coup de la surprise, l’Autrichien entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Antonio ne laissa pas filer l’occasion et fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Leurs langues se livrèrent une bataille alors que Mozart tirait doucement sur les cheveux de son aimé, connaissant très bien les préférences de celui-ci. Leur baiser se prolongea pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles les deux compositeurs exprimèrent leur passion et leur euphorie face à la réussite de leur symphonie. Finalement, Salieri détacha ses lèvres de celle du plus jeune et posa son front contre le sien. 

« Hé bien, Antonio, je ne m’attendais pas ça, dit Mozart, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Toi qui est d’habitude si prudent !

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu était adorable et séduisant lorsque tu dirigeais l’orchestre. Toute cette énergie et cette concentration envers ce que tu aimes. Je ne pouvais pas résister », répondit Salieri avec une voix encore plus grave qu’à l’accoutumée, sous l’effet du désir.

Mozart frissonna. Il était tellement rare que son Antonio laisse tomber ses barrières et la prudence en public. Alors que ça arrive enfin… Wolfgang ne pouvait qu’imaginer dans quel état il avait mis son amant sans réellement le vouloir. Il échangea leurs positions contre le mur et murmura d’un ton séducteur :

« Tu penses que tu le mérites ?

\- J’espère avoir réussi à te le prouver ces deux derniers mois. Ai-je réussi à être à la hauteur de ton amour, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ?

\- Toujours » répondit tendrement le blondinet.

Alors il fit disparaître la distance entre leurs lèvres et ses yeux chantaient les promesses de l’avenir qui leur restait à construire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin ! J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous aura plu :) Je l'avais commencé il y a un an et demi mais j'en avais oublié l'existence jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. C'est ma première fanfiction dans ce fandom et pour ce ship même si je connais Mozart l'Opéra Rock depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Ce fut un vrai plaisir d'écrire ces personnages et j'espère que mes touches personnelles ainsi que les représentations des caractères de Salieri et Mozart ont été à la hauteur de vos attentes :) Tous les kudos et commentaires seraient grandement appréciés.


End file.
